


Devouring pleasure

by armethaumaturgy



Series: The effects of absence [3]
Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: Consensual Violence, Frottage, M/M, Serious Injuries, consensual cannibalism, ho boy, its a Thing..
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 06:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9109900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armethaumaturgy/pseuds/armethaumaturgy
Summary: A sharp pain erupts from his shoulder, driven out by the loud buzzing in his head. It is almost — almost, but not quite — enough to overpower the sickening sounds of flesh tearing and blood dripping onto the floor.Lusa’s sharp teeth dig into the mangled mess that once used to be his shoulder. He tears out more and more flesh, Esper is sure he can feel the scrape of his canines against his actual collarbone. He shudders unwillingly, whole body set ablaze with the pain.





	

A laugh bubbles up from Esper’s throat, accompanied by a thick glob of blood that dribbles down his chin, the blackness stark against his alabaster-like skin. It is even whiter now, with the added blood loss.

A sharp pain erupts from his shoulder, driven out by the loud buzzing in his head. It is almost — almost, but not quite — enough to overpower the sickening sounds of flesh tearing and blood dripping onto the floor.

Lusa’s sharp teeth dig into the mangled mess that once used to be his shoulder. He tears out more and more flesh, Esper is sure he can feel the scrape of his canines against his actual collarbone. He shudders unwillingly, whole body set ablaze with the pain.

He relishes it, enjoys the erratic pulsing of his own heart somewhere by his temple. Enjoys the closeness of the berserker as his frail body is cradled — more like caged — by Lusa’s much stronger one, muscled arms holding him prisoner.

He couldn’t escape if he wanted to.

Not that he wants to.

A moan tears from his abused vocal chords, eyes slipping closed on their own accord while Lusa continues to feast on his flesh. Esper shudders heavily, going limp within his hold.

Pale blue light engulfs the duo for a second, fading away as soon as it had appeared, and Esper reopens his misty eyes. There are tears pooling in them, his body’s natural reaction to being in this much pain for this long.

How long has it actually been?

Truthfully, he can’t tell.

His shoulder is intact again, only inky, black blood all over his clothes and Lusa reminding him of the gash in there.

Oh, and the phantom pain.

Which, now that he thinks about it, is real pain. Lusa’s teeth are back in him, sinking deep into the wiry muscles through his paler-than-usual skin.

A shaky breath is all Esper manages at this point, followed by a weak laugh. His trembling hand comes up and tangles in Lusa’s wild hair, bloodied fingers running through bloodied strands.

“Still haven’t had enough?” Esper asks softly, mainly because his voice is hoarse and breaks in the middle there due to the fact that he is crying now.

He can’t control it, his body apparently thinks this is too much pain to handle without crying. He doesn’t mind the dark and salty tears rolling down his cheeks, though, he can easily ignore them.

Even though his body seems to be on the brink — again, he reminds himself. How many times had the Seal of Time activated during this session? He’d like to say it’d been four, but if he’s being completely honest, he has no idea at this point anymore. All his thoughts are muddy.

Muddy with pleasure.

It happens every time. Maybe it’s a part of why he allows Lusa to do this to him specifically. He could easily look the other way while the cannibalistic berserker, full of after-battle bloodlust ate a person or two instead of going through this whole ordeal. But he doesn’t mind doing it.

Because at a certain point, the pain that races across his nerves turns to pleasure, just as liquid and potent as the pain of being eaten alive, over and over again. He never knows when Lusa will have enough, there is no way to tell that, so Esper always tries to get the best of it.

He recasts Seal of Time to protect himself from actual harm and then lets his eyelids slip closed as they are begging him to.

“It’s okay,” he coos with a shaky voice. He’s still not sure if Lusa can even fully understand him in this state. Or if he even tried to. Esper is probably just a meal in his eyes right now.

That’s fine. If it’s Lusa, Esper wouldn’t mind being devoured ten thousand times over.

Lusa hits a certain nerve and Esper jolts wildly in his arms, throwing his head back with mouth opened in a silent scream, but nothing comes, just a choked groan as he shudders again and sags against Lusa’s bigger body once more.

“This is good,” he mumbles, half-delirious. “So good, Lusa.”

Lusa’s arms around him are tight, keeping him in place, but not stopping him from bucking his hips forward against Lusa’s stomach, biting his bottom lip to stop a shamefully loud moan from escaping his lips.

Lusa tears away strips of meat straight off his bones and he is rutting his erection against him. It sounds laughable.

But, something for something, he supposes.

That’s why he does this, why he lets Lusa mangle his body countless times. To feel this high, this rush of adrenaline and pleasure that’s actually just badly processed pain at this point.

He knows all the technical details, he just doesn’t give a flying fuck about them. Not when he feels this good.

He falls into a tempo, rubbing his covered cock against Lusa’s muscled stomach as he other keeps feasting on his flesh and blood, blood that runs down his rubbery top in rivulets in alarming quantities.

His fast, desperate pace falters when he sags again, the Seal’s blue light returning to revert his body back to being okay. Then he keeps going, clinging to Lusa now as he gasps for breath between his loud moans and groans.

So hot.

So good…

There’s a louder, breathier moan that escapes him, back arching sharply as he reaches his climax, soiling the inside of his suit.

Who cares, Lusa already fucked up the top piece anyway. He basks in the afterglow, small tremors wracking his body and evolving into jerks as Lusa once more starts to dig into his healed shoulder with his almost inhumanely long teeth.

Esper casts Seal of Time again, sagged against the other’s chest and listening to the obscene slurping sounds and tearing of his tissue.

“As much as you want, Lusa,” he whispers softly, closing his eyes and wrapping his lanky and shaky arms around Lusa to feebly hold onto him. “As much as you want, I’m all yours.”

Then, quieter, a little more serenely, he adds, “Devour me whole.”

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry mom


End file.
